From now 'til forever
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Los médicos han sido demasiado claros: Kageyama Tobio no podrá volver a jugar a voleibol si no quiere perder el brazo derecho. La vida del chico se empieza a desmoronar por completo, sobre todo porque tiene miedo de algo que nadie sabe. Tiene miedo de perder a Shoyo si no puede volver a levantar un balón para él.


**From now 'til forever**

* * *

Su vida había dejado de tener sentido en el momento en el que aquel coche le arrolló.

Los médicos habían sido directos. No podría volver levantar, golpear o usar su brazo derecho para hacer fuerza, ni tan siquiera podría practicar lo único a lo que se había dedicado en toda su vida: el voleibol.

Llevó su brazo izquierdo a su rostro, tapando sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se mantuvo acostado a lo largo del sofá de su casa. No era bueno en los estudios, era muy consciente de ello, ni tampoco tenía ninguna expectativa de futuro lejos del deporte que tanto amaba practicar. Se hallaba en el tercer año de instituto y, si hasta aquel entonces tenía muy claro que sería jugador de voley, no sabía qué hacer con su vida ahora que estaba herido de por vida.

Escuchó sonar el timbre una vez pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Intentó limpiarse su rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero solo conseguía ensuciarlo más y enrojecer más sus maltratados ojos. El timbre volvió a retumbar en su hogar entero pero Kageyama ignoró una vez más el sonido, sin querer ver a nadie en aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo cedió la sexta ocasión que llamaron a su puerta.

Se levantó con un gruñido y, con cuidado, se colgó su brazo escayolado en el trozo de tela que lo mantenía recto pero le molestaba en el cuello. Caminó sin ningunas ganas hasta la entrada de su casa y dejó escapar un jadeo de molestia cuando el timbre sonó tres veces seguidas aun cuando estaba a punto de abrirle a aquella persona. Apoyó su mano derecha en el manillar de la puerta y la abrió.

Hinata le miraba con una mirada cargada de miedo y preocupación. No era la primera vez que eso ocurría pero si la primera en la que la situación era grave de verdad. Tobio miró a su ahora ex-compañero de equipo impasible, esperando que le dijera que lo lamentaba y se fuera. Incluso cuando había sido su mejor amigo (de manera indirecta y no deseada) desde que entraron juntos en el equipo de voleibol dos años atrás, el rostro de aquel pelirrojo era el último que quería ver en aquellos momentos.

Porque verle significaba que su mente le recordaba sin parar que se había acabado aquella relación que mantenían. Ya no serían el dúo imparable del Karasuno, solo un lisiado y un jugador estrella tratando de consolar al primero. No podría colocar un balón de nuevo para que aquel chico lo golpeara ni tampoco podría llevar al equipo a la victoria aquel año como habían prometido a sus kouhais. Con aquel brazo defectuoso no tenía un lugar en la vida de Hinata y era muy consciente de ello.

— ¿Por qué no me responder por teléfono, gilipollas?—le preguntó sorprendiendo a Kageyama, quien pensaba que le diría algo parecido a "siento lo de tu brazo"—. Llevo tres horas tratando de hablar contigo.

—No estaba pendiente—murmuró como respuesta, sin ganas de empezar una discusión.

Sin pedir permiso, el menor se abrió paso al hogar del mayor. Tobio maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que no libraría de aquel chico como deseaba hacer y procedió a cerrar la puerta para seguirle.

En cuestión de segundos ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Shoyo le miraba fijamente, pero él miraba el teléfono móvil que ya no recibía mensajes. Notaba su mirada sobre él y eso le incomodaba, pero no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

—Estás muy feo cuando lloras—comentó de golpe.

—Bien pues.

—Bien pues—repitió el pelirrojo imitando su tono apagado.

Otro momento de silencio. Kageyama se preguntó cuántos habría hasta que el menor se rindiera y se fuera. Después de todo, estaban juntos por el voleibol. Nada le retenía en aquella casa salvo las memorias de una persona que ya había dejado de existir pues había muerto como jugador de vóley. La mano de Shoyo buscó su mano izquierda y su cuerpo se acercó al del mayor, sorprendiendo a este. Salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con unos ojos llorosos que le hicieron sentir como si su corazón se ahogara.

Dos años enamorado de aquel imbécil de cabellera anaranjada. Dos años sabiendo que él dependía de su habilidad y que eso les unía para siempre, pensando que mientras fuera el mejor en aquel deporte nada le separaría de su lado. Dos años hasta que un conductor ebrio decidió arrebatarle su futuro y lo que más feliz le hacía del mundo entero: ver la sonrisa de Hinata cuando anotaba un punto gracias a él.

—Todo saldrá bien—afirmó.

Un sentimiento parecido al de una llama abriéndose paso por su pecho se apoderó de Tobio. Sabía que nada iba a salir bien. Que estaba condenado a ser infeliz y a estar solo como siempre lo había estado. Pero, lo que más le enfadaba, es que fuera él quien le dijera aquello. Él, que era el motivo por el que la noticia de su brazo malherido le había hundido más.

—No, nada saldrá bien—protestó con arrogancia, tratando de apartar su mano de la ajena.

Pero esta se mantuvo firme y la agarró con fuerza.

—Lo hará—gritó.

Tobio jadeó como protesta, viendo por primera vez en su vida aquella mirada cargada de dolor en los ojos del chico al que amaba. No le había visto tan serio como en esos instantes y su presencia ahogaba la suya, intimando su malherida alma que aún lloraba la perdida reciente.

—No puedes saberlo—dijo casi en un susurro, desviando su mirada de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Y tú también—aseguró.

— ¿Qué diablos he de saber, Shoyo? ¿Qué no podré jugar a vóley de nuevo? ¿Qué no tengo futuro porque nunca me he preocupado por los estudios? ¿Qué he abandonado al equipo cuando más me necesitaba? Eso es lo que hay que saber. Dime, ¿eso te dice que algo saldrá bien? Porque a mí no—explotó Kageyama arrancando en lágrimas de nuevo desviando su mirada a la escayola que simbolizaba el hundimiento de su vida.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo después de que el mayor gritara aquello. Sin embargo las manos de Hinata decidieron que no era bueno y lo rompieron limpiando las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su amigo, provocando un sollozo ahogado en este.

—Sé que es horrible y que duele—murmuró el pelirrojo mientras alzaba el rostro del otro para que le mirara—. Pero sé que todo saldrá bien mientras nos mantengamos unidos…

—Ya no podré volver a colocar una pelota para ti—sollozó.

Los brazos del menor envolvieron su cuerpo y se entrelazaron en su espalda mientras sentía como el cuerpo de este se juntaba con el suyo en un abrazo. El cuerpo de Shoyo se estremeció, indicando que también estaba llorando como el mayor. Kageyama pasó su mano por su espalda aceptando aquel contacto.

Estuvieron cerca de cinco minutos llorando en silencio en aquel sofá, abrazados. Ninguno de los dos hizo un ademán de separarse, ni tampoco pretendían hacerlo. El estar juntos en aquel momento era lo mejor que podían hacer puesto que compartir el dolor era lo que necesitaban. Tobio notaba como las lágrimas de su mejor amigo caían en su cuello. No se había parado a pensar en lo mal que lo estaría pasando Hinata al ver que nunca podrían jugar juntos. No se había dado cuenta de que para esa persona también era igual de importante. Llevó su mano sana a sus cabellos y acarició su cabellera con cuidado, dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—Incluso si no pudieras caminar o si no pudieras levantarte de una cama, seguiría a tu lado—confesó llorando la estrella del equipo, sorprendiendo al de cabellos oscuros—. Nunca me voy a alejar de ti.

— ¿Shoyo?—preguntó sorprendido por aquella afirmación, sin poder ver el rostro del otro.

Giró su rostro para intentar verle pero ese tenía su cara enterrada en su cuello para que no le viera en aquel momento.

—Me gustas—confesó, aferrándose más al cuerpo de Kageyama, juntando más sus cuerpos para que no pudiera apartarle—. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo aunque seas un tremendo gilipollas. No voy a separarme de ti pase lo que pase.

El corazón de Tobio dio un brinco. Más bien salió disparado, rebotó en Júpiter, saludó a Urano y volvió a su pecho a la velocidad de la luz. Por un momento, incluso cuando tenía un brazo destrozado y no tenía posibilidades de futuro, sintió que aquel era el mejor día de toda su vida.

Su mayor preocupación era la de ver como Shoyo buscaba un sustituto para él, ver que se alejaba y que no volvían a tener la misma relación dependiente que habían desarrollado a lo largo de aquellos años. Le aterraba la idea de perderle y de que su corazón se destrozara más que su vida aquel día. Pero sus preocupaciones podían desaparecer ahora que sabía que no había forma de que ese brazo defectuoso les separara nunca. No podía evitar ser feliz sabiendo que le gustaba y que tenía posibilidades con él.

Hundió su cara en el cabello del otro unos instantes, disfrutando del silencio y de la sensación de ser correspondido. Aspiró el aroma del champú que usaba el menor mientras dejaba de llorar. Cerró los ojos igual que Hinata y se mantuvo en aquella posición, incapaz de separarse del cuerpo del otro.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso—afirmó.

Shoyo aflojó su abrazo entendiendo lo que el otro quería decir. Él correspondía sus sentimientos (o al menos le alegraba que se sintiera de aquella forma hacía él). Depositó un beso en su cuello con timidez, sin saber si aquello le molestaría o le incomodaría pero al no recibir respuesta negativa lo tomó como que le había gustado. Sus mejillas se encontraban pintadas con un ligero carmesí y su mente repleta de pensamientos estúpidos que no ayudaban a hacer desaparecer su rubor.

Los labios del mayor tocaron su coronilla a través de sus cabellos y notó como este les separaba de aquel abrazo, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos fijamente.

Hinata no era el chico más atractivo que había visto nunca. Era muy pequeño, tenía unos rasgos extraños y un color de pelo anormal que no le acababa, pero de alguna forma eso le encantaba a Tobio. Y ver ese rubor en sus mejillas no podía hacer sino que reforzar su idea acerca de cuanto le gustaba. Cerró los ojos mientras acortaba el espacio que había entre los labios de ambos. El contacto que se originó despertó de nuevo a su corazón, quien se puso a latir demasiado fuerte hasta el punto de que temiera que le interrumpiera aquel beso. Pero Hinata parecía estar tan pendiente del contacto que no notaba los latidos ajenos.

Sintió las manos del menor aferrándose a su espalda como si fueran su único soporte (aun cuando estaban sentados en el sofá) y deslizó la suya hasta su mejilla, sujetando esta con delicadeza, sin atreverse a abrir los labios.

Para su sorpresa, fue Shoyo quien tomó la iniciativa separando sus labios, volviendo el beso dulce un beso pasional por ambas partes. Empezaron a devorarse la boca antes de que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta y la mano de Kageyama pasó a coger su nuca y juntar con urgencia sus rostros para que no se separaran. Un jadeó salió de la boca del pelirrojo y fue correspondido por un gruñido de placer del otro. Ambos se miraron sonrojados cuando se separaron. Sus respiraciones se habían vuelto algo pausadas, pero ninguno les estaba prestando mucha atención. Perderse en los ojos del otro era lo único que querían hacer en aquellos instantes.

Hinata desvió su atención al brazo escayolado. Le dolía verlo, pero no apartó su mirada. Sorprendiendo al mayor, besó la fría escayola con ternura antes de volver a mirarle fijamente.

—Eres increíble—suspiró Kageyama confuso, juntando su frente con la del otro.

—Y tú un quejas—protestó el menor con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Estamos saliendo?

—Dímelo tú.

—Estamos saliendo.

—Lo estamos.

Juntaron sus labios de nuevo y procedieron a besarse con lengua, aunque no con la misma pasión desbordada de antes. Se miraron de nuevo cuando se separaron para tomar aire, algo incomodos pues era la primera vez que ambos hacían aquellos, siendo algo torpes. Todo era tan irreal que Kageyama temía que fuera un sueño y que al despertar estuviera solo en el sofá. Hinata soltó una ligera risa que acabó acompañando aun cuando no había nada que hiciera gracia en aquel momento.

La mano izquierda de Tobio buscó la derecha del otro y las entrelazó.

—Tenía miedo de perderte—confesó algo sonrojado.

—Tenía miedo de perderte ñeñeñe—repitió Shoyo burlón, ganándose un golpe por parte del mayor.

El pelirrojo estalló en una carcajada antes de acercarse mucho más al otro.

—Nunca te librarás de mí—prometió, juntando de nuevo sus labios—. Vamos a estar juntos desde ahora hasta siempre.

Kageyama le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, creyendo en sus palabras.

* * *

—¿Te vas a levantar o tengo que hacerlo yo?—protestó con un gruñido al bulto bajo las sábanas—. El entrenador ha llamado tres veces ya. O estás allí en media hora o te suspenden esta temporada.

Escuchó un jadeo provenir de entre las sábanas y una cabellera pelirroja asomó por ellas. Molesto, retiró estas ignorando las quejas del menor y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de ambos para levantar las persianas. Una nueva oleada de protestas vino de parte de su amante pero las ignoró por completo, marchando hacía la puerta que daba al salón-comedor de su pequeño apartamento compartido.

—Te he hecho el desayuno—afirmó.

La respuesta fue inmediata. En cuestión de segundos tenía a su novio en la ducha y en minutos en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo como si no hubiera mañana el desayuno completo que le había preparado.

Cada día se preguntaba qué había visto en ese ser pelirrojo y por qué se había tenido que enamorar de él. Entonces recordaba el día que se enteró que no podría jugar al vóley de nuevo y se acercaba a besar la frente de su pareja con cariño, al igual que en aquellos instantes. A pesar del brazo inútil y débil que tenía y de sus malas notas en las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, la fortuna le había sonreído de alguna forma. Aunque sin estudios universitarios, acabó trabajando en un bar que acabó heredando cuando el dueño murió sin herederos. Regente de un bar nunca había sido la profesión que había soñado para su futuro pero había encontrado que era una profesión que le gustaba y que podía hacerla sin mucho esfuerzo. Además de que era feliz por Hinata, que jugaba en el equipo nacional y era un jugador reconocido internacionalmente. No ganaba mucho al ser el voleibol un deporte no tan popular pero era lo suficiente para que junto al salario de Kageyama pudieran vivir sin preocupaciones económicas.

Se podía decir que había encontrado la felicidad en un pelirrojo.

—Gracias por la comida—agradeció Shoyo con una sonrisa manchada mientras corría hacía puerta—. Suerte en el trabajo, te quiero.

—Anda corre a trabajar, vago—gruñó el de cabellos oscuros.

Incluso cuando eran simples amantes, su relación con Hinata era la razón por la que su día a día era como vivir en un sueño.


End file.
